


My Worries Melted In Your Smile

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)





	My Worries Melted In Your Smile

Tigris wasn't really the type of person to worry about a lot of things. Being the person with anxiety, she would usually know how to control her anxiety, but right now, she was worried about almost everything. She was worried about who she was to the others and she was worried about who she was in general. Tigris knew that people liked her, but she feared that they all secretly hated her and they talked about her behind her back. She needed some confidence in herself, but she couldn't find it. She couldn't even find the positivity in herself anymore.

Foxy was her best friend. He could tell whenever Tigris was distressed, depressed, or just feeling sad. He was there when she needed someone there, and he was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Although, he didn't know that Tigris wasn't feeling as confident in herself as she usually was and how many things she was worried about, which were probably unimportant. He always checked up on her to make sure that she was feeling alright. He had noticed Tigris' behavior lately and he began to get concerned about how she was feeling.

Tigris was sitting at one of the tables in the party room, pretty much quietly questioning who she was to everybody, even who she was to Foxy as she played with her fingers and she let out a soft sigh when Foxy walked into the room. Foxy raised an eyebrow a bit as a concerned expression appeared on his face and he walked up to his friend, gently placing his hand on her shoulder and making her jump.

"Sorry! I didn't mean t' scare ye, lass!" Foxy said, breaking the silence as he sat next to Tigris, looking at her with a concerned look. "I-It's okay, Foxy, no worries." Tigris replied with a smile as she looked back at him before tilting her head as if asking what was with the concerned look. "Tigris, lass, what be th' matter? Ye've been, well, anxious th' past few days an' I want t' know what be wrong." Foxy spoke and he looked at Tigris as she sighed and looked away.

"Well..I've been anxious because I've been..." She trailed off, letting out a sigh as she looked at the pirate in front of her, who smiled at her and her eyes widened. Tigris immediately felt all of her worries go away just from that one smile. She felt all of her worries melt as she finally smiled back at him. "I'm alright now. Don't worry." She whispered softly as she hugged Foxy tightly, who gladly hugged back.


End file.
